


The Couch

by WolfaMoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Caring, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Emo Mike Wheeler, F/M, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Head Injury, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Hurt Steve Harrington, Jealous Mike Wheeler, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Every one is banged up. But the most banged up get the couch.(After the Fight Season 2)





	The Couch

The Couch   
(After the Fight Season 2)  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Every one is banged up. But the most banged up get the couch.   
(After the Fight Season 2)  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not Beta Read.  
~  
The kids are sitting down around the living room of the Byers household when Hopper enters with El in his arms. Mike is first up to hover over El as he carries her in.  
“Kid back up,” Hopper says which has Mike backing up. Moving to the couch Hopper looks to the end, which is occupied by a bloodied teen. The teen is about to move. “Sit.” Hopper ordered. Didn’t have to tell Steve twice. Hopper sets El down but doesn’t let her top half down for her head would be on Steve’s lap. Steve looks around.  
“Dusts,” Steve slurs out.  
“Yes?” Dustin turns immediately to Steve’s call.  
“Pillow.” Steve mumbles and he has a pillow in his lap courtesy of Dustin. “No go anywhere.”  
“Got a concussion?” Hopper asks the kid.  
“Maybe.” Steve smiles. Hopper shakes his head as he lays Eleven’s head on the pillow.  
“Why does he get her?” Mike starts. Hopper turns on Mike. His eyes scan the kid up and down.  
“Are you injured?” Mike looks down and shakes his head.  
“No, but I..”  
“That kid has a concussion. El has drained herself closing the gate. If you aren’t hurt than stay off the couch.” Mike slumps down so he is resting with his back to El and leaning on the couch. As close as he is allowed. Huffing Hopper goes back to check with Joyce and will.  
~  
After checking on the Byers, Hopper moves out to check on the rest of the party. The kids seem to be passed out. Mike has moved to slump and sleep on the ground by the couch. Squatting in front of Steve and El he just takes them in. El has turned and curled more into Steve. Steve has a protective hold on her. A hand resting on her shoulder, the other resting on her head.  
“Sshhh,” Hopper hears from Steve. “She just went back to sleep.” Hopper looks up at the kid.  
“How’s your head?” Steve smiles and hums. “Okay, I’ll check in the morning.”  
“No rush.” Hopper pats Steve’s knee before turning to take a seat on the ground beside Steve and the couch.   
~  
Hopper wakes in the morning to Mike shaking him.   
“What? What?”  
“Steve.” Mike urges. This has Hopper turn but when he turns his eyes go wide. Mike had not called in worry about the kid’s condition. He had called out of jealousy.   
Eleven had moved. She no longer lay on the couch. In the night she moved so she is sitting on Steve’s lap and held tightly in his arms. Her arms circle around his neck and holding him close as well. “So what are you going to do?” Hopper huffs turning to sit down on the floor. “Well?”  
“Kid, just… shut up. She’s here. Will’s here. Everyone is here and safe. Let her rest and when she is up then you can occupy her time.”  
“But…”  
“Do you want to wait to see her ever again? I can take them both out of here right now and you won’t see them for a month and when she asks why I’ll tell her it was you.” Mike looks in shock at him. Would he really take her away from him again? Would she believe Hopper? Mike sits down in defeat on the other end of the couch.   
~  
Eleven wakes to warmth and safety. Cuddling close to the warmth generates a moan from her pillow. When she tries to move the arms hold her close. Opening her eyes she looks to her pillow. The face is bloodied and purple and there is so much hair. Looking at the hair she doesn’t realize when there are eyes upon her.  
“Morning.” Steve says quietly.  
“Hurt?” El asks.  
“You are?” His face goes to concern and looking for help. El raises her hand and lays it on his check.   
“No, you’re hurt.”  
“Yeah but the kids are safe.” Steve tilts his head back. Eleven watches for a minute.  
“El?” Mike asks. El turns and smiles at Mike.  
“Mike.” She wiggles out of Steve’s lap to move to sit on the couch. Moving in she hugs him. “Mike.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes.” She says. “What happened?”  
“Max’s brother came over and beat up Steve.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he was going to beat up Lucas and all of us if he got a hold on us.” Max informs her.  
“He wouldn’t have come here if you weren’t here.” Mike says with venom.  
“And if I was not here do you think we would have gone to the caves and been of assistance to your girlfriend,” Max counters.  
“You’re just jealous.”  
“Of what?” Max says looking incredibly pissed and is not done from standing up to Mike. “Who cares about you? I don’t. El can have you. If I wanted anybody it would be Steve.” Lucas looks at her in shock. Steve looks at her too.  
“Now I know I was hit too hard.” Steve groans.   
“Just fooling. You’re cool Steve but I’m gonna take Stalker.”  
“Good.” Steve nods but bends in half groaning. “I need an aspirin.” Lucas vocalizes a quiet yes.   
“Steve you okay?” Dustin asks.  
“Headache. I’m going to go home now since everyone is good.” Steve gets up and sways. “Shit,” he collapses onto the ground landing on Hopper and Dustin.  
“What the?” Hopper starts but looks down in shock at the kid. “What happened?”  
“He got up to leave and .. Steve?” Dustin asks. Hopper moves picking the kid up.  
“Off the couch,” El and Mike move off the couch. Hopper lays Steve down. Looking to Max, “You’re brother did this?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think he has a concussion and…” Hopper looks down at kid. “This is Harrington?”  
“Yeah, Steve.” Dustin pipes in.   
Nancy and Jonathan enter the living room from exiting Jonathan’s room.  
“What happened to Steve?” Nancy asks  
“Billy.”  
“I’ll get some ice.” She goes to get ice but screams as the demo dog falls out. “What the hell?” Moving to the sink she wets a cloth. Coming back to lay it on Steve’s head. “Lose a fight?” she asks.  
“Cheated, plate.” Nancy nods to Steve’s recollection. “Kids safe.”  
“Yeah.” She looks to Hopper. “We need to get him to a hospital.”  
“We can’t” Hopper replies.  
‘”Why not?”  
“Because of her.” Motioning his head to El.  
“He won’t tell,” Dustin voices.  
“We don’t know that.” Hopper says louder.   
“Stop fighting.” Steve voices. “Not tell about El.” Steve giggles. “I need to sleep. No more fighting.” His eyes close and he is out again.   
~  
The next time Steve wakes up he is in a bed, in a hospital. Looking around Hopper is sitting there.  
“What?” Steve asks.  
“Easy kid. You have a concussion.”  
“Great.”  
“Called your parents.”  
“No answer.” Hopper nods to Steve’s conclusion.  
“The number no longer works. Any recent?”  
“Nope.”  
“Huh.” Steve shrugs. Hopper takes in the kid.  
“Can I leave yet?”  
“Into parent custody.” Hopper informs Steve.  
“Yeah, I’ll sign myself out.” Steve begins to move and get out of bed.  
“Kid,” Hopper tries to stop him.  
“Chief Hopper, this is an old… thing for me. Just let me get out of here.” Steve finds his cloths and get dressed. “Is the kids alright?”  
“Yeah, they’re good.” Steve catches his face in the mirror.  
“Good.” He nods looking down at the floor. The tiles dance before him. Hopper grabs him as he sways. “I’m good.”  
“You should get back in bed.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do it and I’ll tell.” Hopper’s grip tighten on Steve. It tightens and Steve winces.   
“Let’s get out of here.” Steve nods at the win.  
Getting out was easy.   
~  
Hopper kept on glancing at Steve as they drove back to the Byers. The kid kept his face to the window. His fingers playing with his breathe condensation on the window. What is this kid’s life like? The smile face he is drawing is gone with a quick swipe of his hand.   
“I wasn’t going to tell.” Steve informs Hopper.  
“I know. But I couldn’t take any chances.”  
“My house is back that away.”  
“Yup, but we are going to mine since you have a head injury.’  
“Why the sudden interest now? Am I only a concern because I know of her? I can handle myself. I did it last year after the whole monster battle thing. Just turn us around.”  
“Are you’re parents ever home?”  
“Some chief of police you are.” Steve breathes on the glass again. This time it’s a frown face he draws.  
~  
Once they reached the Byers, Eleven comes out onto the front porch. Hugging quick good byes she enters the truck. Mike following close behind her.  
“Why do you have to leave?”  
“Not safe.” El tells him.  
“The hell. Come on.” Mike looks to Hopper.  
“Not now kid. And don’t start something that you don’t want me to finish.”  
“What about him?” Mike says. Steve looks to him.  
“Shut up dickweed. He’s house arresting me till my head is fixed and is sure I won’t blab about your girlfriend. I’m his prisoner.” Steve huffs before leaning over to rub his head. Mike looks to Steve than to Hopper. Concern fills Mike. Not for El but for Steve as well.  
“I expect a call.” Mike says before stepping back.  
~  
Getting Steve inside the cabin is tricky but done. Hopper sets him on the couch and asks him some questions.  
“Can I sleep now?”  
“Sure kid.” Steve closes his eyes and is out. Hopper runs a hand over his face before turning to El. She has grabbed a blanket and moves to sit beside Steve. “El, you can sleep in your bed. I’ll keep and eye on him.”  
“No, he needs me.” Hopper gives her a look. “I saw. All alone.” Hopper nods to her. Steve Harrington is alone here.   
“Guess us loners have to stick together.”  
“Not truly alone. Not now.”  
“No not now. Get some rest.” Hopper moves to the other room that is his. Laying down lets what happen wash over him. It’s been a long ass day.  
~  
Steve’s head is throbbing but then there are hands on his head. Opening his eyes he is starring into an equal set of dark eyes.  
“Head hurts.”  
“Yeah.” His eyes try and focus.  
“Name?”  
“Steve Harrington,” he tilts your head. “You’re El.” She nods.  
“Who is pres.. President?” Steve gives her a look.  
“Do you know?” He looks at her. She nods. Smiling, “Regan.” El smiles, nods.  
“Where are we?” Next question.  
“You’re house because defiantly not mine.” She smiles before snuggling into Steve again. “Are you okay?”  
“You’re safe.” Steve huffs. His arms move up around her and hold her close.  
“I don’t think I’m safe.”  
“You are.” She snuggles. Huffing, Steve rest his head on hers.  
“How you feeling?”  
“Tired.”  
“Yeah, gather closing that gate will do that.” Pulling her close he beings to hum something from long ago and rocks her a little. After several renditions El falls asleep.  
~  
Hopper wakes to silence. No TV going. No alarm going off telling him he is running 15 minutes late for work. Groaning he sits up and walks into the living room to check on their guest. Stopping again to just stare at the sight before him. Both of the kids curled up with one another on the couch.  
Last year he started with one kid. Now he has two.  
~  
THE END


End file.
